Road Trip
by cenaslover
Summary: Eight friends go on what was supposed to be a fun road trip, but what they don't know is that it won't be fun. Someone is out to kill them, will they be able to survive? Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I got another idea for a story. Hope you like it. :)**

Characters: Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Lilian Garcia, Maria Kanellis, John Cena.

Summary: Seven friends go on what was supposed to be a fun road trip, but what they don't know is that it won't be fun. Someone is out to kill them, will they be able to survive? Better than it sounds

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. :(

* * *

**Road Trip:** Part 1 

"I don't think so, Lil."

"Please, Trish? It'll be boring without you."

"Lilian, do you really expect me to go on a road trip and deal with _him_ for a whole week?" Trish asked getting on the treadmill in the gym at the arena.

"Yes." Lilian said as she finished doing her crunches.

"I don't think so."

"Please?" Lilian begged. "I can't deal with all of them by myself."

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who's going to be there, besides _him_?"

"It's going to be Dave, John, Maria, Dave's friend from TNA that Jay introduced him to, Randy, and Stacy." Lilian whispered Randy and Stacy's name.

"Why Randy and Stacy?" Trish asked getting off the treadmill and taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Well, I invited Dave, then Dave invited Maria, and Jay's friend from TNA, then Maria invited John, then John invited Randy, and Randy invited Stacy."

"When do we leave?" Trish asked sighing.

"Tomorrow morning at four," Lilian started. "Um… I gotta go and meet Dave, see you tomorrow." Lilian said running out of the gym.

"I'm going to kill her." Trish mumbled.

John and Dave's Locker Room

"So, how do you think Trish is going to react when she finds out that Randy and Stacy are going to go with us?" John asked putting his sneakers on.

"I don't know. But it's not going to be good." Dave responded.

"Yeah, but she has every right to be pissed," John pointed out. "He shouldn't have done that to her."

"I know. It pissed me off." Dave said pulling on his shirt.

"Yeah, she didn't deserve it." Just then they were interrupted by Lilian walking in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? I could've been getting dressed." John said giving her a look.

"You'll get over it." Lilian said laughing.

"What did she say?" Dave asked changing the subject.

"It took a little convincing, but she's coming."

"You actually got her to say yes?" John asked surprised.

"Yep," Lilian said smiling. "I gotta go find Maria, see ya." Lilian said kissing Dave and walking out of the locker room.

"This should be an interesting trip." John said walking out for his match.

"Oh yeah." Dave said to himself.

Hallway

"Maria!"

Maria turned around and saw that Lilian was calling her name. "Hey." She smiled. "What's up?"

"I got her to come."

"You did?"

"Yep. Are you surprised?" Lilian asked smiling.

"Hell yeah, I'm surprised. Does she know that they are coming?"

"Yeah. She's not happy about it, but she knows."

"Okay, I gotta go meet John. See you tomorrow." Maria said walking away.

The Next Morning

Trish was woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing, she groaned and answered it. "What?" She asked grumpily.

"Wake up. It's three fifty-five and we're leaving in five minutes. Get dressed and hurry up, and wear warm clothes, it's cold." Lilian said hanging up the phone before Trish could protest.

Trish groaned again and slowly got up out of the bed. She sighed and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out black track pants with blue lines on the sides, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a matching jacket.

She then brushed her hair and put in up in two low pigtails, then she brushed her teeth, and did her makeup. She quickly put on her socks and shoes, picked up her suitcase and walked out of the hotel room.

Parking Lot

"Why is it taking so long?" Dave complained in a whining voice.

"Shut up, when I called her she was still sleeping, give her time to get ready."

"Can't we just leave her here?" Stacy asked leaning against the van that they had rented, filing her nails.

"No, if we were going to be leaving anyone here it would be you." Maria cut in.

Just then they noticed Trish walk up to the car. Dave smiled, took the suitcase from her, and put it into the trunk.

"Okay, I have made seating arrangements in the car." Lilian said. Everyone rolled their eyes, Lilian had always been the organized one. "Driving will be Dave, I'll be in the passengers seat, the seat behind us can only fit three people, those people will be, AJ who's going to be sitting by the window, Trish will be in the middle, and then Randy will be next to her, and in the final seat Maria will be by the window, John will be in the middle, and Stacy will be next to him. Let's go." Lilian said motioning for everyone to get in.

Once Maria, John, Stacy, AJ, Trish, and randy were in the van. Dave pulled Lilian close to him and whispered. "What the hell are you thinking? Why the fuck would you put Randy and Trish next to each other?"

"Don't worry, they'll be just fine." Lilian said getting into the van.

Dave sighed and walked over to his side. "I hope you're right." Dave mumbled getting into the car and driving away.

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip: **Part 2

Trish sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard somebody talk to her; she opened her eyes and saw a man with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"Not a morning person?" He whispered in her ear laughing a little.

"Not even close." Trish replied.

He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm AJ by the way."

"Nice to meet you, AJ, I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled at her and then turned his attention to Dave who had started to talk.

"I'm hungry, who wants to stop at McDonalds?" Dave questioned.

"Me!" John yelled quickly.

"What the fuck John? He's right in front of you, you don't have to yell." Trish said holding her head.

"Sorry." John said smirking.

Suddenly Dave stopped the car; Trish looked out the window and saw that they were at the McDonalds that Dave was talking about.

When everyone got out Stacy spoke up. "I don't eat McDonalds."

"You don't eat anything." Maria cut in rolling her eyes.

"Do too. I just don't want to get fat, like some people." Stacy said looking intently at Trish.

"Did you just call me fat?" Trish asked walking angrily over to Stacy.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" Stacy retorted.

Trish didn't answer; she drew her fist back and punched Stacy as hard as she could in the jaw.

"Trish!" Randy yelled, pushing Trish away from Stacy to see if she was okay. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? That little skank is the one who started it!" Trish yelled back.

"She's not the skank." Randy said helping Stacy to her feet and leading her inside.

Everyone followed them inside except for Trish and Lilian.

"Trish, I'm really sorry they came."

"It's okay, Lil. I'm over him, it doesn't matter." Trish said leading Lilian inside as well.

What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them from across the street in a black car, he had been following them since they left the hotel more then six hours ago. "Don't worry Trish. You'll be away from Randy, Stacy, and everyone else soon. And we'll finally be together." He mumbled, sadistically laughing.

Inside

Inside, everyone were sitting away from each other. Randy sat with Stacy at a table away from everyone else's. AJ, Trish, Maria, John, Dave, and Lilian all sat in a booth together.

"So, when did Vince say we had to be back?" John asked taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"I told him, we wanted at least two weeks to do this road trip, and he said okay." Lilian responded.

"Cool." Dave said looking from AJ to Trish, who were smiling at each other but trying not to let the other notice. "So, AJ, when do you have to be back?"

"Huh?" AJ asked focusing his attention away from Trish.

"I said, when do you have to be back to Orlando?"

"Oh. I told Larry two weeks."

"Okay. Cool."

That Night

Later that night everyone had stopped at a campsite and started to set up their tents. Randy and Stacy were sharing a tent, Dave and Lilian, Maria and John, and Lilian decided that Trish and AJ had to share one.

Trish and AJ were flirting like crazy while setting theirs up. Trish picked up a pole that was laying on the ground next to her and playfully slapped AJ with it.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked holding his arm.

"That was for poking me in my side earlier. I told you I'd get you back." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Well, now it's my turn to get you back." He said as he started to chase her around the campsite.

Just as Trish ran by Lilian AJ tackled her to the ground. Trish tried to get away, but as she turned to lie on her back he sat on her. He playfully used one of his hands, and pinned hers above her head, and tickled her.

"St… sto… stop!" Trish yelled in between laughs.

"Not until you say I win." AJ said as he kept tickling her.

"No."

"Say it." He said laughing, Trish's face was turning red because of how hard she was laughing.

"Fine… fine… you win." As soon as he let go of her, Trish began gasping for breaths.

"Thank you." He said straightening out his shirt.

"I hate you." She pouted.

AJ just looked at her and laughed. Trish sighed and sat down in a chair next to Maria.

"So…" Maria started.

"So…. What?"

"What's going on with you and AJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you look like you're having an awesome time for someone who didn't even want to come in the first place."

"I am having a good time." Trish said looking at AJ who had just finished putting up the tent.

"I can tell."

Trish turned to look at Maria who had a smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, you and AJ seem to be getting awfully close."

"We're just friends."

"I never said you weren't. Unless, you like him." Maria said. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little."

The dark haired man sitting in the car was close enough to hear Trish and Maria's conversation, and he was not happy. "You're mine, Trish. No one else will ever have you, I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to eliminate you and all of your friends altogether."

**A/N: So…what do you think? Who do you think the stalker is? I'll give you a hint, he's in the WWE. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. But, I've been busy. But here's the next chapter, and more hints about the stalker will be given in the next few chapters.

* * *

**Road Trip:** Part 3

Later that night Trish couldn't get to sleep. She rolled onto her side and sighed. She looked around the tent and saw AJ on the other side fast asleep.

She turned her attention away from him and sighed again. She got up and put on a navy blue hoodie and her sneakers. Then she left the tent to go for a walk.

As she walked down the dirt road she stopped when she saw a lake in front of her on the other side of the road, with lights shining down onto it, which she figured, was from the house across the lake.

Trish walked onto the grass next to the lake and sat down watching the ducks swim and occasionally seeing a fish jump out of the water.

"Like being alone?" Trish turned her head and noticed AJ standing behind her with a sweatshirt on and had his hood on his head so you couldn't really see his face.

"Sometimes." She replied quietly, focusing her attention on the lake again.

"Well, mind if you have some company?" He asked, walking forward.

Trish smiled and gestured to the spot on the ground next to her. "Sure."

They sat in silence for a little while before AJ spoke. "So… can I ask you a question?"

Trish sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sure, I guess."

"Why do you and Randy not get along? I mean, I talked to Dave and he said that you and Randy used to be best friends. What happened?"

"It's a long story." Trish said looking at him.

AJ smiled and moved a little closer. "I got time."

She thought about it for a minute and decided she needed to talk about it with someone. She had kept quiet about it for a year and a half because she refused to talk to anyone about how much he had hurt her.

She sighed and started, "Well, me and Randy used to be BEST friends, we have been really close since his debut here, I guess I had always had a crush on him, but I never thought it would ever work out. John and Dave knew that I liked him, but he didn't. I talked to John one night and he said that Randy had mentioned that he really liked someone that was really close to him, he said that the person was his best friend, and John told me I should tell Randy how I felt." She stopped for a minute and took a breath.

"When I told Randy how I felt about him, he said that he didn't feel that way about me and he didn't want a girlfriend and that his career was his main focus, and that he didn't have time for a relationship even if he wanted one. So, he rejected me." She said quietly. "But then, a week later I went to talk to him and caught him with Stacy, when I asked what was going on she said that her and him were together." Trish stopped and sighed again. "I haven't talked to either one of them since."

AJ was silent for a minute or two before he spoke. "Randy's crazy," He said, smiling. "You're way better than Stacy is."

Trish laughed a little, "Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem." AJ replied.

A Few Feet Away In The Woods

"Stop flirting, Trish. You belong to me, no one else. I **WILL** have you, dead or alive, you're mine. I won't put up with seeing these pathetic excuses for men all over you, **I** am the only man that ever has and ever will genuinely love you."

He stopped and glared at AJ who had his arm around Trish's shoulders and she was leaning on him. "Don't be a slut, Trish. Even though you don't know it yet, you're cheating on me, I don't like that. We'll be together soon," He looked at the sharp knife in his hand and ran his index finger along the blade. He smiled sadistically. "No matter what I have to do."

The Next Morning

"Wake up everybody!" Lilian yelled, shaking Trish and AJ's tent.

"What the hell?" Trish asked, sitting up. When she saw the tent move again she got up and walked out. "What the hell? We're trying to sleep Lilian, what's the rush?" Trish asked, reaching into the tent and sliding on her shoes because at the moment she was standing barefoot on the ground.

"We're going site seeing, and we didn't want to leave you two here. You want to come, right?" Lilian asked both Trish and AJ, when AJ stepped out of the tent.

"Yeah, but can you be a little quieter next time you want to wake me up?" Trish asked Lilian walking over to the table where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Sure." Lilian said smiling.

Trish and AJ sat next to each other at the picnic table and smiled at each other.

Randy walked out of his and Stacy's tent and rolled his eyes when he saw Trish and AJ smiling at each other. 'I'm not jealous, I love Stacy, I don't have any feelings for Trish. None.' He said to himself as he approached the table.

"So, what are we doing this morning?" Randy asked Dave, sitting next to him, trying not to look at Trish and AJ.

"Well, since we're in New York City I just thought we'd go see the Empire State Building, and go sightseeing. It'll be fun!" Lilian exclaimed excitedly.

It was no secret that Lilian LOVED to go sightseeing, every place they went she had to spend at least a full day seeing the place, whether they'd been there already or not.

Trish nodded and walked to her tent. She went inside and put on a change of clothes. As she was about to walk out she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her notebook. Curiously she picked it up and began to read it:

_**Trish,**_

_**I've been following you, watching you for sometime now. I've watched you go from guy to guy and I've waited. Waited for you to realize that I'm the one for you. But obviously that blonde hair you have is keeping you from seeing it. Before you question yourself, yes, you do know me. I could be a family friend, a fellow co-worker, or hell, even someone you're camping with right now. You'll never know, you've betrayed me, Trisha, and now you and your friends are going to pay. Enjoy the last few hours or days you have with them, because I guarantee that you'll NEVER see them again!**_

_**Love,  
****You're Personal Stalker**_

Trish crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it to the side of the tent. She decided to ignore it, she got creepy letters all the time from fans, even some of her friends wrote them to play a joke, she wasn't going to take it seriously. She quickly brushed her hair and exited the tent.

"Cool. Is _everyone_ going?" Randy asked, emphasizing everyone.

"Yep." Lilian said, smiling.

"Oh joy." Randy sarcastically replied.

"Lil?" They all turned their attention toward Dave who looked a little pale. "I don't feel well, I'm gonna stay here, you guys can go."

Lilian walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead. "You feel warm, I think it'd be best if you stayed. So, I guess we'll see you later when we get back?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I love you." He replied, leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too." She said, returning the kiss. "Bye."

"Bye."

When everyone left Dave sighed and sat on one of the chairs in the campsite. He felt fine earlier, but for some reason, he now felt really sick. His head was pounding, he felt dizzy, and he could barely see straight.

Dave closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, which didn't help his headache or dizziness much, and sighed.

Just then he heard a noise coming from the woods, thinking it was just an animal, he ignored it for a while. A little while after that he had noticed that the noise got louder and more frequent, obviously getting annoyed with the noise he got up and walked into the woods.

Seven Hours Later

"That was so much fun!" Lilian exclaimed, clapping her hand excitedly as they approached their campsite.

Trish and Maria looked at their friend and laughed, "You love this stuff way too much Lil." Maria said, sitting down.

John sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She needs help." He whispered into Maria's ear.

"I heard that." Lilian replied, throwing an empty ketchup bottle at him.

John ducked his head, but it hit him anyway. "Ow, gee thanks Lilian." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Trish shook her head at her friends and walked toward her tent, she stopped and wondered what was different. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was missing.

She jumped when she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her waist, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

When she turned around she saw AJ standing behind her. "It's okay." He noticed her looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something is different." She replied, quietly.

"Hey, Trish, AJ. Have you seen Dave?" Randy asked. Trish and AJ walked back over toward everyone and noticed that no one knew where he was.

"No, he might've went to the bathroom though." AJ said.

"Yeah, he'll probably be back soon." Maria cut in.

In the Woods

"Hah, that's what you think. I told you Trish; I told you that if you didn't stop flirting and shit that you AND your friends would pay the price. You read my note, but you still decided to ignore it, I hope you know that you're friend's deaths, are all on you." He looked down at the knife in his right hand, "I said I would use it and I have," He laughed, "One down, six to go. Soon you'll be mine, but if you fight me, I WILL kill you as well. Enjoy the rest of your time with your friends Trisha, it'll be your last."


End file.
